Ten Quid, A Concert And An Apology
by Tribute to Gallifrey
Summary: Sort of a oneshot songfic to Oasis' 'Let there be Love' RoseTen, set just after 'Tooth and Claw'


Note: Another RoseTen fic. Fairly short but I felt that they really should have gone to concert after all. So there! Set straight after 'Tooth and Claw'. Do review!

* * *

"The Royal Family are werewolves!" Rose laughed, still in her overalls and purple top. The Doctor laughed as well, Rose was safe and unhurt nothing else really mattered, well, except for the fact that the 'royal disease' really turned out to be a Werewolf gene, which was of course rather interesting. He looked at Rose again; she had taken her usual spot on the TARDIS chair. She smiled when her eyes met his, he could do nothing but to grin back, the same grin that she was greeted with when he became her New New Doctor. It was then that Rose Tyler got up; still smiling with tongue poking out slightly from in between her teeth came up to him and whacked him on the shoulder, hard.

"What was that for?" the Doctor rubbed his shoulder, sounding like a kid who was told off when he didn't think he deserved it.

"That," Rose said, "was for 'feral child'," she crossed her arms, pretending to be annoyed, "now you owe me ten quid, a concert and an apology!"

"Right," the Doctor muttered, thinking and then suddenly lit up with one of his maniac grins, "I know the perfect concert, oh you are going to love this!" He bounded about the console room as usual, pushing buttons, pumping the bicycle pup attached to the console, set the coordinates and then grinned at Rose again, who smiled back now from across the console.

"Where are we going then, Doctor?" She asked. "Should I be preparing for the 1800s this time?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"Just you wait Rose Tyler, you are going to enjoy your evening if it's the last thing I do!" They were suddenly shaken about and then with the sure 'thud' they knew that they'd landed. Giving her a hand up, the Doctor bounded towards the door, grabbing his coat on the way out. They had landed in the dark, somewhere behind a large crowd gathered in front of a stage.

"Come on!" the Doctor took Rose's hand and pulled her through the crown until they were near the front. Rose finally had her promised concert.

_ Who kicked a hole in the sky so the heavens would cry over me?  
Who stole the soul from the sun in a world come undone at the seams?_

Let there be love  
Let there be love

She laughed, jumped even in excitement and looked at the Doctor who was grinning. "Oasis?" She laughed again.

_ "I told you you'd like it." He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched her as she sang along with the band, swaying to the music. _

_ "I hope the weather is calm as you sail up your heavenly stream  
Suspended clear in the sky are the words that we sing in our dreams_

Let there be love  
Let there be love  
Let there be love  
Let there be love"

Her eyes were on the band while his were on her. He had never expressed it in words but he hoped she knew, yes she would know. There wasn't a need for words, those secret glances, hugs and smiled should have said it all. Taking a hand out of one of his pockets he reached for hers and held it.

_ Come on Baby Blue  
Shake up your tired eyes  
The world is waiting for you  
May all your dreaming fill the empty sky  
But if it makes you happy  
Keep on clapping  
Just remember I'll be by your side  
And if you don't let go it's gonna pass you by_

Rose had stopped singing. It was fairly normal occurrence but just then she was slightly surprised when the Doctor took her hand and their fingers entwined. She looked away from the stage and looked down at their clasped hands and then at the Doctor who was looking straight at her. Their eyes met once again and she smiled, he smiled back and neither looked away for a while. Both were saying the same without words. It was on the tip of her tongue, even Mickey knew it, or he suspected it anyway. Still, she didn't want to say it, what they had was too precious to risk changing or losing. Besides, he didn't do domestic.

_Who kicked a hole in the sky so the heavens would cry over me?  
Who stole the soul from the sun in a world come undone at the seams?_

_ Let there be love  
Let there be love  
Let there be love  
Let there be love  
Let there be love  
Let there be love  
Let there be love  
Let there be love  
Let there be love  
_  
The crowd applauded but Rose and the Doctor continued looking at each other. She smiled suddenly, her tongue poking out from between her teeth again. "I feel like... chips."

The Doctor laughed, gripped her hand a little tighter, starting to pull her through the crowd. They were off again. The Doctor and Rose, the stuff of legend.

* * *

End note: I'm usually more of a RoseNine fan because I miss the Ninth Doctor so much but Ten and Rose had really great chemistry as well. The song is 'Let there be Love' by Oasis, and obviously, I do not own the lyrics or the music. If you haven't heard the song, I suggest listening to it.

I wrote this a long time ago, it's just something I really needed to write out after it came to mind.

-Tribute to Gallifrey


End file.
